The Snowmen
by impossible123
Summary: What were the Doctor and Clara Oswin Oswald thinking as she was introduced to the TARDIS? What were they thinking after the Doctor gave in and was ready to leave his cloud?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N One_** _ **of my favourite Souffez scenes... Because every Souffez scene is special :)**_

Enjoy :)

* * *

It was as if time stopped.

His gaze locked in hers as he closed Clara's hand... Locking a promise.

That she would travel with him.

 _It was time to move on._

"I don't know why I'm crying."

 _No one understood her._

 _Everyone thought she was strange._

 _Clara was always questioning the unquestionable, running after danger, rather than running away from it._

 _And now... She found something that her friends would find practically absurd and would think she was absolutely bonkers if she would have told them._

 _And yet, there he was._

 _A madman with a box._

 _Who trusted her._

 _Who knew she was clever enough to have a plan... To find out his plan from the beginning._

 _To keep the ice governess away from Earth._

 _She had found someone just like her._

 _Alone._

 _Inunderstandable._

 _A man who runs into danger._

 _No..._

 _A man who makes danger._

 ** _The perfect pair._**

But his eyes showed weariness, a man who had seen many; a man who saw many deaths, and lost much.

And she was helping him, to break the wall he had built around him for the past hundred years.

 _Since he stopped running._

"I do. Remember this. This right now, remember all of it. Because this

is

the day!"

He spun around the console.

"This is the day. This is the day everything begins."

He was so very happy, and Clara was happy for him. She had known him only for the past 24 hours...

and yet he looked so familiar to her.

 _She clutched the key tighter in her hand._

 _He was everything she needed._

 _She wanted to see wonders._

 _She wanted adventure._

 _She wanted to see the unseeable, understand the inunderstandable._

 _And most of all..._

 _She was ready to leave with him._

But as he starts to crank up the console, her thoughts soon turned into alarm when she felt cold hands grabbing her from behind and drags her outside the TARDIS from her waist. The jerk was strong enough to drop the key from her hand.

"Clara! Clara!" The Doctor panicked and ran outside.

"GET OFF OF ME!

LET ME GO!"

Clara tried her best to release herself from that mess.

He soon realised what mistake he had made. "Water vapour doesn't stop ice. I should've realised."

 _A stupid mistake which might come by as very costly._

"LET HER GO! NOW! NOW!"

He shifted the sonic from the Governess, to Clara and back.

 _Nothing bad's going to happen._

 _He will save her from trouble._

 _As always._

She was being dragged away, further and further away from the blue box she was ready to call home.

 _'There was no getting out of this, Clara._

 _Always getting into danger._

 _This is where it got you.'_

Clara thought.

 _The cloud... High up._

 _Uninfinite._

 _An earthly dimension._

 _Ending._

Her eyes grew wider in fear as she realised what the ice puppet was trying to do.

 _Oh God, she wants to drag me to Earth._

"No, Clara!" The Doctor kept on persisting to save her.

To save one of the only people he cared about after what had happened in Manhattan.

The ice lady had took off her tight hold from Clara, only find herself in a greater danger. Soon the girl felt no surface under her feet.

"CLARA!"

The Doctor's voice and the growling of the ice governess behind her was deafened by the sound of the wind.

The supposedly soothing sound of the wind on Christmas eve.

Clara was scared... So scared. She had never thought of dying at such a tender age, and by falling from a cloud, because she had met an intriguing stranger.

Clara's whole life flashed in front of her eyes.

She regretted nothing of what she's done in her short yet vivid years. She had wonderful parents, met wonderful people, especially at the 'Rose & Crown',

...people who loved her and cared for her, even though she was quite reckless and decided to live independently at such a young age.

She was a nanny of 2 brilliant and intelligent children. She grew them well. In them she found a part of her satisfaction in life.

After all, she had nothing to be scared of.

 _She was ready to let go._

Clara smiled as she sped towards Earth.

She got the Doctor to move on, that was enough.

She will die nobly.

Even if she would died for a stranger, who looked so familiar and so much like her.

 _A man she knew so well._

Clara knew her death would hurt him, but she relieved him from another.

 _Goodbye, Doctor._

 _Remember me._

Her body collided with the dense ice crystals, relieving her from her life, her body frozen in an instant of peace.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this first chapter :)**_

 ** _Any feedback is greatly appreciated :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS materialised around the girl.

"CLARA!" The Doctor shouted as he ran and kneeled near her frozen body.

 _He was sick of losing people._

 _He'd lost Amy and Rory so many years ago and vouched that he would never pull down the TARDIS lever again._

 _And now, that he did, now that he decided that it was time to move on, another person died._

 _All because of him._

He was in tears, smoothing her forehead as the green light of the sonic screwdriver hovered above the girl.

No one could have survived a fall half that height. 

_Let alone Clara's fall._

 _No... She can't be dead..._

Clara couldn't die! 

There was one chance, and one only...


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS materialised in the room.

He took Clara's corpse and laid it gently on the table, placing her hands on her stomach. He grabbed a pillow from a nearby sofa, gently lifted Clara's head and placed the soft pillow under it.

The Doctor looked down on her, so cold and fragile. He smoothed her head once more and kissed her forehead.

 _You will live, Clara. I promise._

He turned to the Sontarian.

"Please Strax. Save her. Please."

There were only several other times where the Doctor felt so miserable in his life.

"I will try my best to save the boy, as always, Sir." Strax said as he bowed slightly, but surely and grabbed his controller to try and revive Clara.

The Time Lord left Clara behind and went into the TARDIS to study the pieces from the fractured ice governess that were lying on the console room floor as the TARDIS had materialised outside and entered with Clara.

 _The Universe owes me._

 _Just this once... save her, after all that I've lost._

 ** _Save her._**

* * *

 _A/N: 3 more chapters planned :D S_ o... half way!

 _Reviews appreciated as always :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Another chapter! I have modified the original scene shown in the special slightly at the end, but all the same...  
** **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

The Doctor rubbed his hands together.

He always did that... When he was nervous.

The Doctor approached an unconscious Clara, being kept alive only by the Sontarian Technology that Strax had.

She looked so peaceful, even after all the trouble and pain he had caused her. She was trying to hide it all.

From the first time he met her, the Doctor knew that this barmaid- governess was not going to give in to any problems or insults.

And this was no exception.

Her breaths were shallow and frequent, wheezed, coping with all the injuries she suffered a few moments earlier.

She wanted to live.

He lightly smoothed Clara's forehead.

She was immediately pulled out of her comatose.

"Hey. Hello."

 _She never thought she would live._

 _It was true that it looked as if the potato minion was trying his best to keep her alive. She had this strange red globe above her, a life support, trying to keep her alive._

 _She thought that the sudden pain that had overcome her as she hit the snow and the darkness that blinded her were the last things she would ever experience._

 _A scaring death._

 _And yet, it was worth it, being given the chance to travel the universe with a madman with a box._

 _It felt like waking up after a long sleep, and still feeling tired in the end; the fall being a nightmare that haunted her._

 _And yet it wasn't._

 _Clara had to live, even if she felt like dying once again.. like falling back into her never-ending sleep to leave all the pain behind._

 _But now, she had to stay strong._

"They all think I'm going to die, don't they?" She breathed with half a smile.

"And I know you're going to live."

"How?"

"I never know how. I just know who."

He took out the shiny silver key he had given her earlier and kissing it heartily.

She felt the Doctor taking her right hand from above her stomach, placing the cold key in her hand and closing it tight.

Life was ready to give her another chance.

She was a fighter, a warrior.

And this was a fight she absolutely couldn't lose, with a whole new life waiting for her behind those blue, warm doors.

Clara felt his lips touch her cold hands as he gave her the deepest kiss before settling it once again on her stomach.

She smiled, because he never looked back. He would take care of her, and bring her back.

"The green lady."

 _The lady who was so harsh on her when Clara wanted to see the Doctor._

 _The lady that had said that the Doctor no longer saved the world, and it was impossible to make him rethink his decision._

"She said you were the saviour of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?"

"If I do, will you come away with me?"

 _She could already see them running after seemingly impossible monsters, saving worlds unknown by humankind._

Clara nodded slightly with the only energy she had left, "Yes."

She sees the Doctor's smile widen.

"Well then." He said.

He lowered to plant another kiss on her forehead, as Clara smiled once again. "Merry Christmas."

She sees him levelling himself up and straightening his bow tie, with a smile.

He was going to save the world, once again.

He was going to be the Doctor once more.

The Time Lord's smile soon turns to a more serious frown when he hears the doorbell ring.

 _5 minutes have elapsed._

Clara sees the Doctor walk out of her sight to confront Simeon.

 _You run and save the world, clever boy._


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor's footsteps echoed into the room. They stopped abruptly.

Clara's gaze met the Doctor's. He smiled to her.

 _Everything is going to be fine._

And he soon turned and entered the TARDIS, before Madame Vastra followed him, closed the door and the blue box dematerialized.

Clara closed her eyes. After a few moments, she felt a shot of pain in her chest and in her back, which began to spread upward.

"Come on boy, you can do it."

 _The short alien hadn't taken off his sight from his controller since the Doctor brought Clara in. It knew when Clara wasn't able to hold on anymore._

She was able to hear the faint growls of the Snowmen outside.

 _They were preparing to attack._

 _The Doctor was losing the war._

"Captain Latimer," Clara breathed, almost croaked in pain to the man.

He moved closer to the table where she lay and took the governess' hand into his

"Your children... They're afraid..." Her voice trembled as she pleaded him with urge with hurrying breaths. She didn't want the children, kids she loved with all her heart even though they weren't hers, to be scared, especially when they are seeing their governess in such a state.

 _Dying_.

"Hold them."

"It's not really... my area."

"It is now..." Clara said tiringly.

 _She was such a strong person... But she wasn't strong enough to cheat death._

 _Even if she had the best equipment in the galaxy keeping her alive, Clara knew._

 _She had to die._

Clara shut her eyes in pain, and let a tear slither down her cheek on to the pillow.

 _She was confined, no one could help her, she had to help herself._

 _'I have to die. There's nothing that can be done._

 _The Doctor is trying to save me, but I will be the one who will save him from the war._

 _I will die saving the Doctor.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So, here it it... the final chapter!**_

* * *

Clara turned her head slightly as she heard the TARDIS materializing in the corner where it was a few minutes before.

The Doctor, her Doctor, had come back.

Clara noticed that the Doctor stopped to talk to the Potato man.

She heard him talking, in a military like fashion.

"I'm sorry Sir, but she has moments. Only."

The Doctor's expression stayed the same, but she felt that he had been hurt. He wasn't able to save Clara, even if he had saved the world.

The Doctor approached the governess still lying on the table, gazing at him with clouded eyes, both with tears and tiredness.

She had gotten worse in a matter of minutes. Her lungs were falling, her breaths became even more agonising, slower and shallower. She barely had enough energy to remain conscious.

 _She could die._

 _Clara fulfilled her destiny._

 _Still, Clara refused to die._

 _Not until she talked to the Doctor one last time._

He knelt down near her, their eyes at level with each other.

 _Deep in his eyes, she saw that he was broken... Another shard of glass chipped from his heart... getting ever smaller..._

 _getting ever colder._

"We saved the world, Clara, you and me." Trying to hide the pain he felt by forcing a sad smile on his face.

 _Much sadder than when she first met him._

"We really really did."

 _So he saved the world, again, after so many years of stopping._

 _And it was all because of her persistence._

"Will you go back... To your cloud."

Will you save the world one more time if it needed you?

"No more cloud. Not now"

"Why not?" Her eyes shot open as a moment of pain came over her, before exhaling and closing her eyes.

 _Her body wanted to let go... It had had enough of pain and it couldn't hold on._

 _But not now... She couldn't die now... not before she said one last thing to the Doctor._

"It rained."

Clara felt his broken voice as he looked down in despair.

 _The urge to tell him kept her alive for just a few more painful, hasty breaths._

Clara clutched the key tighter in her hand.

"Run."

The Doctor looked up.

"Run you clever boy," She opened her eyes, having a strange urge to express herself to this mysterious madman before she closed her eyes for good.

 ** _"And remember."_**

Her voice trailed off as her eyes fluttered shut.

 _Her job was over._

 _She made the Doctor save the world._

 _Clara died saving the Doctor._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well... here it is... this fanfic is complete! Absolutely loved the Impossible Girl concept and wanted to show their emotions during their encounters, especially Clara, who had a very important mission on her hands.**_

 _ **As anyone might have noticed... I miss Clara and the Doctor dearly...**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed reading it and, as always, any reviews (even constructive) will be appreciated :)**_


End file.
